Seal of Love
Seal of Love is a season 96 episode of HTFF. Plot Part 1 At the beach, The Journalists are seen having some recording. Meanwhile, Dexter is being attacked by The Clams while others are focus on the recording. Dexter fell into the ground, mourning and hoping The Clams stop attacking until he sees Jammie collecting bivalves at the sea, which perks him up despite being attacked. Dexter cowardly greets her and Jammie, sees Dexter lying on the beach also greets him but not aware of The Clams before diving along with Clammy. Irin then finally calls out her clams and stopped attacking Dexter. In the studio, Dexter is daydreaming at the window until being poked by Irin. Irin actually knows and trying to cheer him up. Dexter needs some help from her but she seems can't help him. She's having an idea and points at Zee, as he is the only member to have girlfriend. Zee, carrying some papers is shocked by Dexter. The papers fly out the window and slicing flying Scoopy. Zee angrily refuses and trying to free his feet from Dexter until he sees Irin stares directly towards him. Zee then decided to helps Dexter out about asking Jammie for a date. Zee sends Dexter to the supermarket but Dexter is still no idea. Zee then tells Dexter to seduces Tromp, who is eating spoiled bread at the sidewalk. Dexter angrily refuses but Zee angrily tells him to do it or he will not helping him. Dexter anyway being forced and trying to impress Tromp with a flower. Tango at the other side sees the scene, disgusted and not aware Rolly leaving him and accidentally ran him over. Dexter then is taken to Zee's date at the restaurant and meets Lain. Zee shows him about his date and the manners. Lain is happily sees this while Dexter is amazed. Meanwhile, The Clams are actually follow them and planning something on Dexter. The Clams throws a light bulb from above but hit the waiter(Decker), causing him screams in pain, hit the wall and triggers the fire extinguisher, which later smashes Lain's face. Zee angrily tells Lain to wake up while Dexter is shocked by the scene. Part 2 Dexter later is seen at the gym, with Buckley as his instructor. Buckley then shows his strength by lifting the barbell while flirts with Floral and Fawn. Dexter seems impressed and tries to lift up a dumbbell besides him until one of The Clams bites his hand, causing him crashes into some stuff and throws the dumbbell into Buckley's barbell, causing him to split it half. The weights from the barbell fall and crush the twins. A moment later, Zee is waiting Dexter at the outside. Dexter appears with some injuries and ask Zee about his improvement. Zee, seems unsatisfied and just give him the book before sends "sleeping" Lain home. Dexter also unsatisfied by himself and read something inside the book, which shows how to impress the girl. Dexter remembered something and also terrified by it. In the next day, The Journalists once again at the beach. Dexter, sneaks from the bushes and sees Jammie finding some bivalves at the sea. Dexter then turns his sight into The Clams nearby and also hides from them. He later found Clam and needs a help from him. Clam agrees to help and give him a spray. Dexter then turns around and sees The Clams are ready to attack him. They manage to toss away the spray that later lands on Clam's mouth, poisoning him. Meanwhile, Jammie begin to hungry and decided to find Clammy when she can't found any bivalves. Clammy anyway plans something towards her until he get involved into Dexter and The Clams. Dexter, tries his best to hit The Clams but hit the Figgy's grill, which burns his face. He keep struggling and hit the grill again, later lands on Figgy's head. Maya is seen trying to pulls out Octo from Otto but her flippers sliced off and accidentally beheading Otto when the fight passed through them. Dexter seems can't hold it any longer and tries to drag himself from the sea while The Clams drag him back into it, also forcing Clammy to help them. Meanwhile, Zee having a bad argument with Amp and angrily pushes him into the water, causing half of the ocean being electrocuted. The Clams, along with Clammy and also Neo are electrocuted and blasted. In Dexter's vision, the smoke is shaping into demonic clam figure, which ultimately terrifies him before he passed out. Jammie then appears and sees injured Dexter with "grilled" clams. Few moments later, Dexter is awaken and being treated by Jammie. Dexter then sees Zee, who is being forced by Irin to cheers him up. Dexter feels happy with this until Jammie shows him the grilled bivalves, which terrifies him. He ran away while being injured. Meanwhile, Irin checks her clam's tanks and confused when her "clams" acting like normal clams, ends the episode. Moral "Some of the best motivation in life is trying to impress a girl." Deaths *Tango is ran over by Rolly. *Decker is splattered into the wall. *Lain's face is smashed by a fire extinguisher. *Buckley is split in half. *Floral and Fawn is flattened by the weights. *Clam is poisoned by the spray. *Figgy's head is burned by the grill. *Otto is beheaded. *The Clams, Clammy and Neo are electrocuted. Injuries *Dexter is attacked by The Clams multiple times, face burned by the grill and being injured in half of the episode. *Decker's eyes is hit by a light bulb. *Maya's flippers are sliced off. *Amp is weakened by the water. Gallery Sealoflove2.png|He needs SEAL of approval, Zee. Sealoflove3.png|SEDUCES HIM! Sealoflove4.png|Dexter at Zee's date. sealoflove5.png|Buckley is trying to impress the twins sealoflove6.png|"Are we done yet?" sealoflove8.png|Dexter's phobia gone worse Trivia *This marks the first time Dexter survived while The Clams died. All 4 members of The Journalist also appeared and survived. *This marks the debut episode of Octo, Otto and Maya. *This marks the second time Amp is weakened by the water. The first is Electric Heart. *Figgy's death is similar to one of Pop's deaths in his smoochies. *Foxy is seen with Figgy and also witness his death. *The title is derived from the phrase "sea of love". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes